Already
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: Soul Evans is generally an easy to bore person. He's really just done with this 'rich life' thing, and is just counting the minutes till he can graduate and leave this god forsaken academy and his own suffocating family. It's just too boring around here! That is, until he meets Maka, a childish and cute girl who recently transferred to the academy despite her middle-class status.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Evans was bored with life. He bored with Black Star next to him showing off to a Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He was bored with the teacher, who cared what his name was, in the front droning on about the syllabus. He was bored with the thought of returning home to his mother and father and brother.

He was just so _bored_.

"Hey Evans! Tell 'er about the time I-"

"No."

Star frowned at him and nudged him with his elbow. "What's up your ass?"

"Mr. Star!" Both boys looked up to see the instructor glaring at them. "Mr. Star, I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract the other students and if you'd clean up your language a bit."

"Whatever." Evans chuckled at the boy's submission. "Shut it, Soul."

"Whatever."

The door flew open as soon as the instructor began to speak again, and Soul swore he heard a curse under the man's breath. But that wasn't what was interesting. What was interesting was the short wiry girl bent over and panting just next to the desk.

Soul could immediately tell she was new. For one, she was actually wearing the uniform, unlike every other student that attended Shibusen Academy. What caught his eye, though, were the pigtails she had pulled her dull blonde hair into.

The boys snickered. Pigtails.

"I... I'm sorry, sir. It's my first day today, and I'd been late due to the unexpected traffic on the way here." Her voice was light and respectful, a little airy from her panting, but she sounded too formal. Not too formal in general, but for her. She looked like a kid, a twelve-year-old or something. She definitely had the wrong class.

The teacher scowled and looked down at the roster. When he looked back up, the girl was bent over again, buckling her boot. The man cleared his throat and she snapped up at full attention. He rolled his eyes. "Miss Albarn?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

The instructor gestured lazily towards the class. "Find a seat and be quiet."

Her cheeks puffed out a bit, in a very child-like manner, and Soul found himself chuckling lowly. This girl... Pigtails.

Pigtails was in his class? How many grades did she skip? Who'd she blow to end up in a school like this?

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Soul glanced over to his right to see the one and only Pigtails pointing to the seat next to him. He looked her over. She didn't look too shabby. Her legs were definitely her best feature, and that short skirt was doing wonders in her favor. He heard a snap and looked back up at her.

Damn. Those eyes. They were a green unlike he'd ever seen before.

Shit, she was staring.

Sorry, auto-correct, she was _glaring_.

Soul rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the desk. "Calm the hell down, Pigtails. Just sit down and be quiet like the teacher said."

She puffed out her cheeks and sat her ass down, then proceeded to ignore Soul and pull out her notebook, focusing all of her energy on taking notes.

And he proceeded to ignore Black Star and focused all of his energy on watching her discreetly out of the corner of his eye.

He wouldn't go so far as to say she was _hot, _but she had some stuff going for her. Those legs, as he said, seemed to go on for miles. She was blonde, but it wasn't the kind you'd see in the movies. Her hair was... kind of dull, if he had to describe it. But the pigtails worked for her, and her hair seemed soft. Her skin seemed absolutely flawless, which was kind of weird. Her nose was small and round in a really cute way.

Soul almost groaned. What was he _doing_? Analyzing her like some weird freak.

Oh, he was checking her out.

Soul grinned and kept staring at her. He could deal with that.

Now that he looked at her thoroughly, she didn't look too young. She could pass for fifteen, and considering most of the people in this class were around seventeen, it wasn't too far out to think that.

But then it'd be kind of weird to be checking her out.

"How old are you?" She didn't answer. He wasn't sure Pigtails even knew it was her Soul was talking to. "Hey. Pigtails, how old are you?"

She glanced over at him with a small frown. He didn't think she'd answer when her eyes drifted back to the whiteboard, until she said, "Sixteen."

Ah, okay. That wasn't bad.

He continued looking at her till the bell rang, and Pigtails shot up out of her desk. "Stop it."

He blinked. Was the girl talking to him? "Stop what?"

"Eyeing me like I'm a freak."

Soul rose a brow. "What? I wasn't... I was just... checking you out a little."

She snorted with disbelief, causing Soul to be surprised. "Right. Whatever."

And she was gone. Soul turned to ask Star what the hell just happened to see both his friend and the Nakatsukasa were already gone. Of course.

Well. In retrospect, Soul could have gone about his admission in a cooler way.

Soul sighed. Great. Now he was going to have to apologize and get back in her good graces, because he...

Damn. Soul Evans was already shin-deep with this girl. He liked her.

* * *

A/n: Okay, I'm experimenting, this is legitimate nothingness, no promises for anything. I know it's short, but again, just experimenting. So.. Yeah. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul looked around the cafeteria, the strap of his messenger bag digging uncomfortably into his collar as he looked for her.

Y'know. Pigtails.

Soul felt the heels of his feet hit the floor again and he cursed himself for being so uncool. Besides, if she'd been here to see him standing on the balls of his feet, looking for her, he'd have lost his chance.

"Evans." Soul turned and saw the straight-laced son of the founder of Shibusen. The guy had to be ancient, yet he had a young teenager going to highschool anyways. Poor Kid.

"Sanzu. Hey." Soul faced Kid fully, hoping to avoid one of the boy's infamous OCD meltdowns.

"If you're looking for Star, he said he'd be in the school library with Nakatsukasa." Kid didn't seem to believe this statement.

"Star? In a library? You've got be kidding me."

"I hope that wasn't a play on words." Ah, ever insecure about his name. But then, who wouldn't be if their name was Kid?

"It was not. Anyways, I was actually looking for the new girl." Soul was quick to jump off of a subject of insecurities so he could find Pigtails and apologize. Unfortunately, he hadn't had any of the three periods after first with her and was eager to get back on the right track with Pigtails, if he was ever on it.

"Who?" Kid asked. Soul was aggravated for a moment. Let this be the first and only day that Kid Sanzu didn't know about the new arrival at Shibusen.

"You know, she's short, she's skinny, she looks about twelve on first sight, she wears her hair in pigtails and is in the school's uniform?" Soul let out in a breath.

Kid brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Do you mean Maka Albarn?"

Soul shrugged. "I think so."

Kid rolled his eyes. "You're looking for someone you don't even know?"

Soul shot a quick glare at him. "Kid, you have absolutely no right to reserve judgement. Remember how-"

Kid coughed loudly. "That was something we agreed we wouldn't discuss. Maka Albarn's up on the terris of the Music Room."

Soul didn't bother to ask how Kid knew, even though Kid was coming from the downstairs and **_shit_**, the upstairs staircase was across the cafeteria and he'll get bombarded if he gets noticed because Soul Evans _never_ eats in the cafeteria.

He took a breath and started across, making his way through the crowded lunch room, walking behind people's backs and around groups and cliques. Soul caught sight of the doors across, only to be stopped by the last person he wanted to be stopped by.

"Hey, Soul!" Kim's voice rang shrilly through his ears and he looked down at the pinkette expressionlessly.

"What do you want Diehl?"

Diehl grinned pleasantly at him and only then did he recognize Dupre next to her. "Jackie and I just wanted you to join us for lunch!"

"Sorry, I have somewhere to be," he said as he tried to make his way past her.

She grabbed his arm and he groaned. "But Soul! This is the fourth time you've blown us off!"

Soul's turned and glared at her. "Why are you really asking me to eat with you?"

Diehl sighed. "It's Ford. He can't take a hint! I'm trying to see if I can throw him off by having him see me eating with an Evans."

Soul frowned. "No."

Kim sighed and turned away, pulling Dupre with her. "Later then. Bye Evans."

Soul ignored her and continued walking till he slipped through the door. He sighed and looked at the staircase in front of him.

"You and I are going to have to work together." And he started up the steps.  
He reached the landing with a curse, as there were a ridiculous amount of steps, and he made his way towards the music room, the click of his dress shoes resonating through the corridor.

He stepped up to the door of the Music Room and took a breath. "It's cool. You're just going to apologize and introduce yourself..."

Soul pushed the door open and slipped in, closing the door silently when he heard her voice.

"No, don't. I'm going to the library until pretty late. I'll take the bus." Pigtails' voice was swept into the Music Room from the open terris. Her words were clipped, and Soul could hear the guards in her throat. She was trying not to growl.

Soul took a few slow steps into the room, trying to figure out who she was talking to.

"Look, I said it's fine. Go, I don't care. I'll be home late anyway."

Okay, she was on a phone. He walked forward until he was at the 'out'trance to the terris, all the while listening in to the conversation.

"Stop crying, I didn't say I was mad at you... You're right. It is a general fact... Just shut up already, I'll be home around ten." A soft beep.

He could see her now. Her arms were crossed on the railing and her head was down, resting against against them. At least, from what he could see from behind her, this was the case.

He shifted a little, wondering how to present himself, and the heel of his shoe clicked against the floor. Pigtails turned and stared at him, not quite startled, but a bit... intrigued.

Of course, his sudden 'out of the blue' appearance probably had something to do with that.

"Er... Hey," he said quietly, his left hand burying itself in his dress pants' pocket.

She looked him over before a small smile graced her face. She met his gaze evenly. "Sorry, I was just checking you out a little."

His cheeks burned as he chuckled, scratching his scalp with his right hand. "Yeah... that was so uncool."

She sighed. "Sorry I snapped at you... I guess you could say I have issues."

He nodded. "I can understand."

She shot him a look and he shrugged, his eyes communicating his own grievances.

She hummed and nodded, turning back to the view from the balcony. "My name's Maka."

"Soul." One of the first rules of business. Only fling your name around once you've been challenged with another. Unfortunately, among the privileged students of Shibusen Academy, surnames have become first names.

She was definitely not from around here.

She gestured for him to join her and he was really confused. He walked forward, standing straight and looking at her. She turned to him again. "Do you know where the library is?"

* * *

This was a little awkwards. whatevahs.

So, I guess I didn't make it too clear, but this is an AU. No weapon blood, no soul wavelengths, and Liz and Patti are definitely not students at this prestigious academy.

Spoiler: They're maids. Yupp. I'm cruel.

Thanks to you awesome reviewers! Please review for this chappy and more to come!


End file.
